


Glitched

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's totally a masochist. Skyfire doesn't know what to think about it. (A drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitched

“Those aren’t from me.”

Starscream casually glanced at his own right wing. He trailed his hand over it, tracing the scratches that were oozing energon, and shuddered. “Mmm…”

He turned his head back to Skyfire. “Do you wish they were?” He asked languidly, voice low. He leisurely brought his energon-smeared fingertips to his lips. Locking optics with Skyfire, he slowly licked the energon from his fingers.

Skyfire felt his engines hitch at the sight, a flash of heat running through his sensornet, and tore his optics away. “You’re glitched.”

“If I am… what does that say about you?”

Skyfire gritted his denta as Starscream’s high laughter filled the room.


End file.
